


Photograph

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, M/M, Mickey is really in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian finds a photo in Mickey's wallet at the Alibi and assumes it is of Mandy. Mickey gets defenive and snaps it is his mom. Fiona, Lip and Kev watch Mickey freak out.





	

Ian and Mickey had been invited out by Fiona and Lip for a beer in the Alibi.

Mickey grumpily thought Ian couldn't even drink anyway, what was the fucking point? Ian on the other hand was excited to spend time with his siblings, something when living on the cusp of the South side with Mickey, he didn't get to indulge in often.

Ian sauntered in laughing with his arm draped over Mickey. Mickey snorted and his eyes were shining as Ian quietly spoke to him. Fiona realised, they were in there own little world.

The couple sat down with Mickey in Ian's lap and said their hellos. Lip raised his eyebrows but Mickey didn't even glance his way. Huh, Lip figured, that was new. When did Mickey get so open in public?

Ian seemed undeterred which suggested it was a regular occurrence. Kev wandered over from the other side of the bar when he saw the two boys. He nodded in their direction 'hey, how have you been?' Ian smiled and Mickey nodded 'we've been good, man. Ian got promoted.' He spoke proudly and Ian looked bashful. 

Lip and Kev congratulated Ian and Fiona gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that made Mickey roll his eyes. Kev placed the first round of beers, careful to place two non alcoholic drinks down for Ian and Mickey.

Mickey murmured a thanks as he passed one of the drinks to Ian. Fiona thought it was sweet how Mickey didn't drink either,  
not wanting Ian to feel excluded because of his meds.

Ian spoke animatedly to Lip and Fiona while Mickey sipped his drink quietly. After a while, his eyes flittered over to Ian as Mickey was suddenly very aware how close their faces were. Mickey's body relaxed and he found himself staring at Ian, watching the way his nose scrunched up before he laughed and how he bit his lip, nodding when Fiona updated him on Liam. 

Mickey assumed he probably hadn't blinked for a while seeing as Kev coughed to draw his attention back. Mickey snapped out of his trance and Lip smirked at how whipped Mickey still was after all the years.

Kev was ready to pass a repeated round out and signalled Mickey to pay. He tried lift his ass off Ian but his strong hands were gripping his hips. He commented 'yo, firecrotch. Loosen up your fucking death grip.' Fiona giggled as Ian blushed and let Mickey reach into his back pocket for his wallet.

Yes that was right, Mickey was a man who owned a wallet now, courtesy of Ian. He pulled put some notes and let the leather folder lay on his lap, open.

Ian finally took a break from talking so Lip could share news about his job. Ian looked down and remembered Mickey chose to sit in his lap in the middle of the Alibi. Shit, things had changed and he couldn't be happier.

Ian noisily looked at the wallet, even though he knew Mickey only carried lube and cash in there.

Ian saw a small worn corner in one of the side pockets. He frowned as he had never noticed it before. Ian automatically pulled on it, to reveal an old, carefully folded photograph. Mickey had been chatting to Tommy and Kermit, so Ian jabbed him to get his attention.

He said 'I've never seen this picture of Mandy before.' The crumpled photo looked dated and was a snapshot of a young woman laughing. Her black hair cut off before her shoulders and blew in the wind. She had the signature strong Milkovich eyebrows, but Ian couldn't remember a time when Mandy looked so... happy. She stood strong and tall, a common posture he saw in Mickey.

Fiona saw fear prick in Mickey's eyes but she couldn't place why. He tried to snatch it back violently but Ian mused 'no, lemme see. I don't remember her hair ever being that short.' Lip watched Mickey grow more anxious as he made several attempts to reclaim what was clearly a private belonging.

When realising this was his stubborn boyfriend he was dealing with, he caved in and snapped 'not fucking Mandy.' Ian looked surprised 'what? Yeah it is.' Ian could recognise the glint in her eyes, even though her expression was more carefree than he had ever seen.

Mickey spit 'it's my fucking mom, Ian. Give it back now.' Ian complied immediately and Mickey shoved the photo back in his wallet. Ian whispered sounding apologetic 'fuck, sorry.' Mickey only nodded, aware Lip and Fiona were listening.

Mickey grumbled 'I need to piss, move.' Ian removed his arms wrapped around his waist so Mickey could go to the toilet. Kev was cleaning a glass nearby and stated 'that was a dumbass move, Ian.' Ian cringed 'fuck, didn't know he had any pictures. Mandy said Terry burnt them all. They look identical, I didn't know!' 

Fiona frowned as she knew it was a very sensitive issue 'is he okay?' Ian rolled his eyes 'probably punched the wall in there. Sorry Kev.'

Mickey returned and placed his bloody knuckles on the counter, he barked 'Jack Daniels.' Kev knew better then to make a smartass comment and Mickey threw back the drink in one glug, wincing slightly, as he hadn't drank in years.

Ian looked guilty and said 'lemme see your fist.' Mickey hesitated but let Ian hold his hand and check all his knuckles were still in place. He said again 'sorry.' Mickey's anger reduced and he said tiredly 'not your fucking fault.' 

Ian wasn't sure if he should say it, but he took the risk. He looked Mickey in the eyes and casually stated 'she was pretty.' Lip saw Mickey's mouth twitch as he didn't know how to reply. He gulped and said uneasily 'yeah, she was.' Ian inquired 'wanna play pool with me?' Mickey nodded wordlessly.

The pair stood up and went over to the table and Mickey teased Ian about how shit he was. Fiona and Lip watched as they finished their beers. Lip said deliberately 'that could have gone worse.' Fiona hummed 'think he had a small breakdown. Refused to be pissed at Ian though.' Lip smiled 'yeah.'


End file.
